When a cleaning appliance has been used for a period of time, a filtering member of the cleaning appliance is blocked by dust and dirt gradually, such that a suction of the cleaning appliance is reduced, thereby decreasing a total cleaning efficiency of the cleaning appliance. In the current cleaning appliance, the filtering member needs to be removed firstly, and then can be cleaned. Therefore, there exists a defect in the current cleaning appliance that it is difficult to clean the filtering member.